Heart's Destruction
by Fizzy Pop
Summary: A Daisuke gone bad fic. There's a bit of language, and it's kinda depressing.. But all in all, I rather like it. (1/3)


A/N: Another depressed Daisuke fics. What can I say? They're fun. *grins sadistically*  
  
  
  
  
Heart's Destruction  
by MintChocolateChip  
  
  
  
I was destroyed.  
  
Not only was I destroyed, but I was destroyed by the ones I thought I could call friends.  
  
It's unlikely they knew they destroyed me; them having been unaware I was there when they did it. It's also unlikely they would even care that they destroyed me. Destroyed me in a way where I could never be repaired. Broke my soul, crushed my heart, damaged my spirit and shut down my mind.  
  
"Stop hating me!" I wanted to scream at them. "Stop hating me for something I never did! Why.. why do you hate me?!"  
  
But hey. They don't want me as a leader, huh? They don't want me to ever look at them again, do they? As you wish, my friends. I'll be gone from your life for forever.  
  
Kill myself? Naah. Ken had the right idea, you know. Become evil. Become the kind of person other people fear. He demanded respect, and he got it. I don't see why I can't do the same.  
  
Become the next Digimon Kaizer? Yeah right. Motomiya Daisuke is not a biter. I do things my own way.  
  
And this is where I stopped caring. Altogether.  
  
*  
  
They were blissfully unaware of my choice.  
  
I could hear them chatter behind me, following me but not really. I just happened to be going in the direction they needed to be going. It's pretty ironic, really. Pathetic too, for that matter. Was I always that blind? Did I really never see how they treated me? Or was I really that deaf? Did I really never hear what they said about me?  
  
Heh.  
  
It's funny, really. What happened next.  
  
"Daisuke!" Miyako snapped at me. Like her voice would make me stop walking. All it really made me want to do is smack her. "Daisuke, where are you leading us?!" I, of course, didn't answer her. "Daisuke, are you listening to me?!"  
  
I never really noticed it, but Miyako was *really* annoying.  
  
"Give me something worthwhile to listen to, and I'll consider it." Was my answer. Harsh and cruel.  
  
I was beginning to like my new self.  
  
All of my friends.. stopped. They stopped walking, though I continued. I doubt they ever expected someone like me.. *me*, to say something oh so cruel like that.  
  
"Daisuke?" Hikari asked hesitantly. Did I just say what she thought I said? Ha.  
  
"What?" I growled. Totally scary.  
  
I turned around, my brown eyes slitted and challenging. Step up, they said. Bring it on. I'll take any one of you assholes down.  
  
Even Takeru took a step back.  
  
"What?" I repeated, taking a step towards Hikari. She took two steps back. "Were you talking to me, bitch?"  
  
Tears started to form in Hikari's eyes, and I felt my heart twist. But hey, she was the one who always put me through all this misery. Why should I care?  
  
It was then I realized I really didn't care.  
  
Takeru slammed into me, grabbing me by my collar and lifting me as well as he could. I wasn't worried though. Hell, I was laughing! Laughing pretty hysterically, really.  
  
"What?" I asked, the laughter suddenly disappearing. "You plan to take me down, blondie? Ha! I'd like to see you try. Upset cuz I called your little girlfriend a bitch?" My grin turned ugly. "What are you gunna do about it? Hit me? Go ahead, kid. Take your best shot."  
  
His best shot was pretty damn good, if I say so myself.  
  
Then again, mine wasn't so shabby either.  
  
As soon as he released me, I pretended to be wounded, hurt.. destroyed. I crouched low to the ground, my head downcast and my eyes partially closed. Blood trickled down my nose and down the side of my face, but I didn't even bother wiping it away.  
  
The group back away from me. Uncertainty. Heh. Just what I craved for.  
  
Like a cat, I launched myself at Takeru. Him, being too surprised by my next move, didn't even move as I tackled him from around the waist. We rolled a couple of times, both trying to get the upperhand. He didn't have a chance. I managed to pin him down with my knee on his chest and one hand beside his head. I swung one hand back, intent on giving him a punch he'd never forget.  
  
Fear stood out from those blue eyes.  
  
I, little old me, made big, brave, original digidestined Takeru afraid.  
  
Unsatisfying but delicious.  
  
I didn't want him to be afraid of me. Everyone else? Fine. Him? It didn't feel right.  
  
But me? Not finish what I start? Heh. You've been sorely mistaken. Besides. He hit me first.  
  
Somehow, that didn't seem very justifiable.  
  
I punched him anyway.  
  
*  
  
He had one helluva punch, I can tell you that. I leaned against a tree, far away from the group I used to call my friends. I knew I could take Takeru down, but the whole group? I doubted it. Miyako I could just break one of her nails and she'd be out.. but the other's were another story.  
  
Though Hikari would probably just faint or something.  
  
The thought made me smirk, though it was a probably funny looking smirk. I was leaning against a large oak tree, my head lifted and pinching the bridge of my nose, trying unsuccessfully to stop the flow of blood.  
  
My hiding place wasn't the best one, considering the fact that I knew the group would be after me in a minute. You just don't punch out the groups favorite guy and run away without being followed. It was against the rules.  
  
Almost predictably, I heard a shout. I turned my head to the side and saw a rather confused and pissed looking Takeru running towards me. I noted with a perverse sort of satisfaction that his cheek was already starting to swell and bruise.  
  
Good.  
  
"Daisuke! What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
I didn't even bother to stop trying to end the flow of blood from my nose until Takeru was at my side and glaring at me with those angry blue eyes. There were times when Takeru really looked like his brother.  
  
This, of course, was one of those times.  
  
"Why, I think I'm trying to stop a bloody nose," I said reasonably. Probably not the best thing to say to someone who looked as pissed as that.  
  
"You know that's not what I was asking," he hissed. He sounded reeeeaaally ticked. Yum.  
  
I leveled my gaze with his, pulling my hand away from my nose and wiping the blood away with my sleeve. "You mean.. being truthful with Hikari?" I said in a sing-song voice. My light voice completely contrasted with my slitted, hateful eyes. "I don't see why you should be angry. She deserved it, and if you think otherwise, then talk about it to someone who cares. You really think those tears were real? She just wants pity and attention." My voice was growing louder and louder, angrier and angrier.. so full of hate that Takeru took a step back. I took a step forward, my eyes burning into his.  
  
"Think what you want, Takeru," I continued, not tearing my gaze from his. "She's not the perfect little angel she lead everyone to think she is. Playing with both our hearts! What kind of angel would do that? But," I waved my hand in dismissal, "think what you want. I really, really couldn't care less."  
  
With that, I turned around and walked away, not even bothering to see if Takeru followed me.  
  
I was a destroyed man.  
  
My heart was destroyed.  
  
And I was loving every minute of it.  
  
-end  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so maybe it wasn't really depressing. More like a "Daisuke turned bad" one. Heee.. fun. Oh.. and.. all you Hikari lovers? Don't flame me. I don't hate Hikari. I've never hated Hikari. Sorry if this fic offended you. I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel to this fic.. but I'm thinking about it.  
  



End file.
